The Queen of Wands
by Drue
Summary: A short little story i've written out of the boredness of my heart. i was feeling really happy today. dont expect much mushy stuff like this any more from me! lol. please R&R! tell me what you think of it.


This is just going to be a short love story between Harry and Ginny because. . . . . . . . . . . . . Hell, I don't know, because I want it to be! LOL. TAKE THAT! lol. Well, I hope you review. It would mean a lot!!!

*~*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~

*~*~

*~*

*~

*

"Oh no Ginny, you don't really believe in that stuff, do you?" Harry asked, whilst sitting down on the other side of the table.

She looked up at him from her tarot cards.

"Well Harry, if you're just going to bother me about it, then I suggest you leave." Ginny replied, a cold smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Or . . . . ." she said, trying to keep Harry to stay longer. He was only visiting her because last summer Hermione and Ron got over their shyness and are now Boyfriend and Girlfriend.   
The two went on one of their "nightly walks".

"Or what?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Or I could tell you an answer to any of your questions." Ginny paused, then leaned in closer to him so no one who was trying to eaves drop could hear, and continued. "Any questions, Harry?"

Harry laughed, but then realized she was serious.

"All right then. Mrs. Know it all. Tell me. . . ." He paused to think of what he was going to say. 

He sat there, and thought. Then it came to him.

"Tell me. . . Who will be my next girlfriend. . . . . or should I say, who will be my *first* girlfriend, and how long will it last?" He said. Ginny looked taken aback, but soon recovered.

She handed Harry the deck of cards, and told him to shuffle them around, and say his question out loud. 

Though he thought this was silly, he still obliged.

After he finished, he handed the cards back to Ginny, and watched her place them in a pattern.

She a card down and it was the "King of Swords Harry. This represents you." 

Harry smirked to himself. 

"And this one," she pointed towards The Empress. "This represents the nature of the influences or the obstacles that just lie ahead. This card crosses the questioner. That would be you Harry."

She laid down another card, and slightly gasped.

"What Gin?! What is it?" Harry asked eagerly.

"This card," she pointed towards "The Lovers" card, "Represents the ultimate goal of the questioner. Harry, do you know what this means?" Ginny asked, slightly gazed. He just shook his head. *_Damn she's beautiful when she looks like that.*_

"This means that your first girlfriend will be your true love. You two are going to have a baby, Fertility. That's what the Empress stands for. And. . ." She placed down another card. 

This time, it was Harry's turn to take in a breath. 

He just stared down at "The Death" card.

"This card, thankfully, represents the past, what's behind you, and what you have over come." Ginny nodded and smiled. Then proceeded.

"This card, The Devil, represents, since it is upside down, it means," Ginny paused, racking her brain for the meaning. Harry had to smirk at her trying to concentrate so hard on something so meaningless.

"It means release from bondage. Throwing off the shackles. It helps you in most cases. This card, to you Harry, means you have found a way out of the hell you brought up in. take Hogwarts as an example. You were in such misery before you came here. This is somewhat like your haven." 

Ginny smiled. And Harry smiled back. 

For a second, they were lost in each other's eyes, until Ginny looked away to place down the next card.

"Ahh, very nice. No arguing there." Ginny gave a sort of snort. Harry just gazed up at her.

"Harry, this card, The Emperor, means wealth, steady, healthy, liveliness, worldly power, authority, ect ect." 

He just looked at her even more.

"Ok, well, so far. . ."

"What?"

"Well, so far, your future is. . ." Ginny gave one last look at the cards, and then glanced back up at him.

"You're going to live a happy and powerful life. you see the Empress card right there?"

He just nodded.

"Well, that card means your going to have children and a sturdy wife. You two have known each other for a long time. And the lover's card represents a life long relationship. You two will be together until you die." Ginny gave a silent sigh. Though Harry heard it.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ginny mumbled.

"Well, anyways, that card there, tells you what you have overcame, and that one right there . . ." she said, just lying another card down, "Represents your outlook on it so far. And surprisingly, the card is The Heirophant, which means mercy, kindness, inspiration, compassion, and timidity. Right now, your look on life is almost willing. You do have some deceitful thoughts lingering around, though this card;" she placed another one down, still looking his eyes. "Will tell you if you have a positive outlook on life, and whether it reflects on both sides of you." She suddenly looked down at the card. "How did I know?" she mumbled.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked.

"It's The World card Harry. It means attachment, completion, success, ultimate change, and perfection." And Ginny mumbled something under her breathe that sounded remotely like, "And that's what you are, perfect."

"Well, we have two cards left; this one represents your feelings on your question. The Card is . . .wait, lemme try and guess this one." Harry nodded and let her guess away. "I think it will be the page of swords card."

Ginny smiled inwardly to herself, and flipped the card over.

"ITS MAGIC!" Harry yelled, not realizing where the hell he was until he saw the look of first and second years staring at him, with a confused look on their young carefree faces.

Ginny just giggled, and continued to explain the cards meaning. She glanced up at the clock and realized it was eleven at night.

"Wow Harry, I should really be getting to bed. Hermione and Ron aren't back. They told me to get to bed before ten tonight." Ginny got up and was pulled back down in it. 

"No! Please continue. You still haven't really answered my question. Who will be my first girlfriend. And how long I will be with her. Well, we can all hope it is a HER." Ginny snorted in reply, and continued on with the cards.

"Ok Harry, this is the last card. Lemme summarize all of what has happened so far. Ok, Your *first* girlfriend will be your last. But in a good way. You two will live happily ever after. You will become someone famous, if you cant get any MORE famous than you already are. Well, anyways, I answered all of them, except the most important one."

Harry nodded. He was SO into this.

"Ok Harry, this next card reveals who your 'lover' will be." Ginny paused for dramatic effect. 

"Get on with it!" Harry urged her.

Ginny, inside was hoping to god it wasn't the eight of swords. //*_Cho. . . *_\\

Ginny let out a thankful sigh when she realized it wasn't *HER* card. But then gasped as she realized *WHO'S* card it actually was.

"Err. . . . . . . I . . . . Err . . . . . need to go . . . . seeyoulaterharry." And Ginny tried rushing off. But was once again snatched by Harry's fast reflexes from many years of practice. 

"Whose card is that Ginny's?" Harry asked. Edging off the side of his sweat for two reasons. 

1)-Ginny was just leaving him there; on an open field with no idea what he was to do about it.

And 

2)-Ginny was leaving! He liked spending time with her.

"Ok, ok . . . I'll give you some clues. She's in Gryffindor. THANK GOD! . . . err . . . did I just say that out loud. . Sorry . . . well, yeah, she's a Gryff and you've known her since your first year. That should be enough." She smiled a hopefully convincing smile, and felt Harry let go of her arm. 

She made it half way up the stairs before hearing Harry's voice once more.

"GINNY! WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO. . . . . . I have a question. . . just one more though." He smiled a guinely hole-hearted smile. 

Ginny couldn't help herself. She walked back downwards to where the stairs began, and peaked around the corner to face Harry.

She already knew what he was going to ask.

"Gin. . . . What is YOUR card? You know the one that symbolizes you. You know how mine is the King of Swords." Harry said that with so much proud ness.

"I don't think that is a relevant question for tonight." Ginny KNEW he was going to ask that. 

"Ginny please. Please tell me." 

"Queen of Wands." She said momentarily.

"He looked at her, and saw her cheeks FLAMING red. 

Ginny abed him good night, and walked up to the 6th years dormitory.

Harry never looked down at the last card.

He was shocked.

It couldn't have been.

Never in his wildest dreams . . . . . *//_Well, maybe there . . . we all know I've had a few_. \\*

The card that lay in front of him was indeed . . . . . . . 

The Queen of Wands.

************************

Well, I hope you all liked that! please please please please review! It would mean a lot to me:) 


End file.
